The CHS pep rally
This is how the CHS pep rally goes in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. Timothy: He was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to. Evil Ryan: I don't know, Timothy. I can't put my finger on it. Those two boys are not the Thomas and Percy we know. Henry (EG): Do you think he came through the portal from Cybertron? Evil Ryan: No, Henry.coughs Those two are human like Sci-Ryan. Edward (EG): We know. Evil Anna: I hope that Ryan and the Dazzlings are singing some songs somewhere.Princess Anna Right, Anna? nods Timothy: No, I'm pretty sure I woulda noticed that. I think he was from over here. Evil Ryan: I noticed that too. At least there are no threats like a boy who went cuckoo crazy for Cybertron.Timothy No offence. Timothy: None taken. Toby (EG): Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Cybertron. Bertram T. Monkey: Or Equestria for that matter, Toby. James (EG): Agreed. I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with. Especially when I've got my girlfriend around me. Evil Ryan: I think you're right, James. I have been practicing some magic. That's why I've got the Great and Powerful Trixie with us. Timothy: Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what he was up to? Evil Ryan: Look, Timothy. Normally, I'd summon Ryan, Crash, Matau and the Dazzlings to help us. But since this film has a Equestria Girls 3 plotline. So, Trixie, two of my friends and I will do a rally with Gordon. Henry (EG): shudders I don't even wanna guess. Gordon (EG): Well, you don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was! Bad Cop: Who are those two, Gordon? Gordon (EG): Seeing as how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headed to the city, I'll bet they go to... Alvin: Gordon. I hope you think those two boys are your friends. Gordon (EG): Alvin. Just let us say the Rainbooms line. All but Timothy: Crystal Prep. Simon: Crystal Prep? That's where Sci-Ryan goes to. Theodore: I know, right. But let's just let these guys figure it out. Alvin: Ok, Theodore. At least Evil Ryan is in a band called the Cyberlings. leave the room and lean against the door to listen Brittany: What are you listeing, Alvin? Alvin: Huh? Oh, hi Brittany. The big guys are talking about something important. Simon: It's something to do with Crystal Prep. Brittany: Oh. Eleanor: You think we should help Gordon and the Cyberlings with the rally? Alvin: Sure. Jeanette: Ok. Let's listen to the big boys. the room Evil Ryan: Ok, Gordon. Tell us about Crystal Prep. Gordon (EG): Crystal Prep is a high school. Bertram T. Monkey: That's the same school that the Diesel Trio go to. Gordon (EG): And Sci-Twi. Evil Ryan: And the human version of Good me. Gordon (EG): And so do the two mysterious boys. Mike: Well. We're compete in the games for the Wondercolts. What team does Crystal Prep has? Zoey (Total Drama): Shadowbolts. Bertram T. Monkey:jaw-drops Evil Anna: Did you say the Shadowbolts? Zoey (Total Drama): Yeah. Trixie:Bertram's mouth How did the Shadowbolts are so good at the Friendship Games, Zoey? Zoey: The reason why the Crystal Prep students are so good is caused they've been trained. Kaos: They're evan better then me, Kaos. How do they keep winning? Mike: It's cause they're highly skilled. Glumbshanks: May I add super smart? Outside Eleanor: What are they saying, Alvin? Alvin: They're talking about two boys from Crystal Prep. Simon: I think the sports team of this school is called the Shadowbolts. Alvin: Ahem. Wondercolts. Simon: Sorry, Alvin. I meant the Shadowbolts are the sports team of Crystal Prep. Brittany: But who are these boys that they're talking about? Theodore: I think it might be Thomas and Percy. Alvin: The ones from this world? Simon: Yes, Alvin. When Ryan first met his human counterpart he tells Diesel that Sci-Ryan goes to Crystal Prep. Alvin: We should take a look. Jeanette: Ok, Alvin. I hope you're right. chipmunks head to Crystal Prep Inside Trixie: Wow. The Great and Powerful Trixie hope that Alvin will be happy. Wait. Where's Alvin? Mike: He went outside. Elsa: I think they have gone to Crystal Prep to find out. Mike: About what? Bertram T. Monkey: To look for Sci-Ryan, Mike. Mike: Hold on. I think they went to find out about those two boys. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Them too. Zoey: Oh, no! If they get spotted, who knows what could happen. Evil Ryan: Relax, Zoey. They are not dogs. They're chipmunks. They were students at Crystal Prep. Zoey: No! I meant if the students spot them. Evil Ryan: I'm sure they will disguise themselves as Crystal Prep students. I gave them those outfits before they left. Stealth. Mike: How did you do that? Evil Ryan: I made some outfits just to fit the chipmunks. I know that's how I made a pendant for Ryan. Mike: No! I meant what do the costume look like? Evil Ryan: I got some photos of some Crystal Prep students.Mike the photos Mike: Whoa! Evil Anna: Wow, Evil Ryan. You do know about the thing about stealth. Crystal Prep Alvin: Ok. We got our outfits on. We need to find those two boys and Sci-Ryan. Simon: How are we supposed to? Theodore: We wear our Crystal Prep outfits Evil Ryan made. Alvin: Just follow my lead. Brittany: Or my lead. Alvin: My lead. Simon: Oh. That's what Adagio and Aria did. enter the school Eleanor: Wow! This place is good. Sugarcoat: Totally. Alvin: Hi, Sugercoat. We're new around here. Do you know who are those two boys? Sugarcoat: Thomas and Percy, yeah. Simon: Can you tell us where they are? Sugarcoat: In the small room at the end of the corridoor. Alvin: Thanks. his brothers and the chipettes Ok. That is where we'll go. head down the corridoor Simon: This is very easy. nearly falls over someone's sneaker. He looks up and sees that its the human Thomas Sci-Ryan: Hello, you six. You're new here? Alvin: Uh, yeah. Sci-Ryan: gasp What? Squirrels can't talk! Alvin: We're chipmunks. Sci-Ryan: Oh. then his glasses fall off Alvin: Here let me help. Sci-Ryan: Thanks. I got those glasses since forever. Alvin: Really? Simon: See? I'm not the only one. Sci-Ryan: That makes two of us, Simon.his glasses on Thomas(EG): Wow, Ryan. I didn't know you are talking to chipmunks. Alvin: Hi. Sci-Ryan: I'll pick you up.up Alvin Thomas. This is Alvin, the leader of his band called Alvin and the Chipmunks. Thomas (EG): Good to meet you. Simon: Hi, Thomas. I know that your brother met the second leader of the Dazzlings. Thomas (EG): You must be Simon. Simon: Yes, Thomas. I got glasses like you and Ryan. Theodore: And I'm Theodore. Thomas(EG): Hi, Theodore. Nice to meet you. Eleanor: I'm Eleanor. Thomas(EG): Hi, Eleanor. You're one of the Chipettes. Jeanette: And me too. Thomas(EG): Yes, Jeanette. My brother is sure. Brittany: And me. I'm the lead singer. Thomas(EG): I know, Brittany. You're a lead singer like Adagio Dazzle. Alvin: How do you know this stuff? Thomas(EG): Ryan told me about the Dazzlings. Plus I learned some stuff at Crystal Prep. Alvin: Okay. Sci-Ryan: I have met a cyborg who has the same name as me, Alvin. Thomas (EG): I've got to go find Percy. Simon: Ok. See you and Sci-Ryan in the Friendship Games. at CHS Kaos: I'm starting to think the chipmunks are not coming back, Trixie. Alvin: We're here. Zoey: up Alvin Oh. I'm so glad you're safe. Alvin: Yes, Zoey. Guess we are. Evil Ryan: up Brittany Kaos and SMG4 are worried about you.coughs Where have you been? Alvin: At Crystal Prep. Simon: We found Thomas and Sci-Ryan. I guess Jeanette and I are not the only ones who wear glasses. Mike: Whoa! Evil Ryan: That's good news, Alvin. You think you 6 will help Gordon and the Cyberlings with a rally? nods Trixie: I hope you and your friends will do well like the Rainbooms, Evil Ryan. Evil Ryan: Relax. Glumbshanks: The Rainbooms will see you when you do this rally, Evil Ryan. Evil Ryan: Yep. Kaos: Well done, Glumbshanks. I didn't know that the human Ryan goes to Crystal Prep. the stage Kaos: Evil Ryan. Trixie and I will help you and your friends. Gordon(EG): Okay. Get ready. Evil Ryan: I was made ready, Gordon. music starts Evil Anna: Ok. Here we go! song comes on Gordon (EG): Okay, everyone. Listen up. Evil Ryan: Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they aren't. They aren't Wondercolts!pendant glows orange Gordon(EG): We've fought magic more than once~ Alvin: And come out on top~ The Cyberlings: Oh, oh~ Kaos and Trixie: There's other schools, but none can make those claims~ The Cyberlings: Na, na-na-na-na, oh~ Evil Ryan and Simon: Together we are Canterlot~ Come and cheer our name~ The Cyberlings: Oh, oh Alvin and the Chipmunks: This will be our year to win these games~ Gordon (EG): We will be Wondercolts forever~ Trixie and the Chipettes: And now our time has finally arrived~ Gordon (EG): 'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship~ Kaos and the Cyberlings: And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive~ Gordon (EG): We're not the school we once were~ Students: Before!~ Brian the Crocodile: Yeah, we're different now~ Students: Different now!~ Wolfgang and Evil Anna: We overcame the obstacles we faced~ Students: Such as Megatron~ Chompie Mage: And Dark Ryan F-Freeman~ Students: And Oogie Boogie Man~ Luminous: And the Diesel Trio~ Gordon (EG): But that's behind us now~ Chef Pepper Jack and the Cyberlings: We're Canterlot united~ Gordon (EG): And now our time has finally arrived~ The Cyberlings and the Doom Raiders: We will be Wondercolts forever~ Gordon (EG): 'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship~ The Cyberlings: And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive~ Gordon (EG) and Students: It is we who survive~ 12th Doctor and Clara Oswald: It is we who survive~ Everyone: It is we who survive~ everyone sings Gordon gains his Cybertronian armor and the Cyberlings transform into their antro-pony forms with siren wings cheering Evil Ryan: Thank you.at his wings Wow! My siren wings are back! Evil Anna: Mine too. Bertram T. Monkey: Mine are back as well.something on his head What are those ears? Gordon (EG): Wow! Look at me. Evil Ryan: Wow, Gordon. on the armor on Gordon You got nice armor. Gordon (EG): Thanks. Evil Anna: I notice I got pony ears on my head, Bertram. Henry (EG): Gordon, that was amazing! Even I feel like we can win! Cody Fairbrother: You three did grate with Kaos and Trixie, Evil Anna. James (EG): I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high! Evil Ryan: Me too, Gordon.his feet aren't on the ground Wow! I'm flying! Like what the Dazzlings does! Toby (EG): Is anybody else wonderin' how Gordon went robot without playing his guitar? Kaos: I do, Toby. That happen when Gordon and the Cyberlings are singing. Gordon (EG): I know, right? Makes us 20% cooler. Evil Ryan: Yup, Gordon. And a 80% adored. stares sternly at him Evil Ryan: For me and two of my friends, Gordon. Gordon (EG): Oh. Wolfgang: I hope this will answer your question, Bertram.Bertram a mirror to reveal that Bertram has got pony ears Bertram T. Monkey: Wow! I look good with pony ears. Anna: Wow, Evil Anna. You're different. It's a good different. You got longer hair like what the Dazzlings has. Evil Anna: I know. Elsa: You never knew what you was capable of, Evil Anna. Timothy: Maybe, Gordon. I mean, you are awesome, but there's gotta be more to it than that, right? It just seems so random. Evil Anna: Timothy's right, Gordon. It's random to have a robot and three sirens flying around. Vice Principle Luna: Well, it would be nice if you boys and girls could get a handle on it. We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating. Evil Anna: Ok, Vice Principle Luna. I hope I can handle this flying. Gordon (EG): She means keep it together. Evil Anna: Yes, Gordon.Anna Do you like me flying, Princess Anna? nods Timothy: I'll do it. Evil Ryan: Sunset and I'm with you, Timothy. Principle Celestia: That's very nice. Evil Ryan: Thank you, Principle Celestia. Two of my friends, Anna, Trixie and Kaos will do the same. Principle Celestia: But remember, it's your responsibility. Kaos: Ok, Principle Celestia. My friends and I, Kaos, will be keep magic out of the Friendship Games. Timothy: I should OpThomas know about this. Cody Fairbrother: Yes, Timothy. I hope Ryan and the Dazzlings are ok without us. Timothy: I'm sure they are. Chef Pepper Jack: What event are we going to compete in? Timothy: Not sure. Haven't been told yet. Chef Pepper Jack: I hope Charlie and I'll guess what event will be, Timothy. Timothy: Yeah. Luminous: Maybe I can help you transform into your Light Cody Fairbrother form, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: Thanks, Luminous. I hope my brother will be back A.S.A.P. Timothy is writing to Thomas Evil Ryan: Wow. This felt awesome. Timothy: Dear, OpThomas Prime. Timothy is writing. Ryan, Crash, Matau and the Dazzlings show up (these are illutions) Ryan F-Freeman: Hi. Evil Ryan: Ryan! I'm so happy to see you again! Ryan hugs him Alvin: Uh, Evil Ryan? Bertram T. Monkey: I think he's having a hallucination, Alvin. Simon: Then snap him out of it! Evil Ryan: I'm so happy that you 6 are here for the Friendship Games. climbs onto his shoulder and slaps him Evil Ryan: Ow! Bertram. Did you replace my mirror with a magical mirror from a mystical salesman at a weird store that Homer and I went to find it but it wouldn't be there anymore? Bertram T. Monkey: No. Simon: I think you're having a hallucination, Evil Ryan. Evil Ryan: Oh, yeah. Sorry. Alvin: Who did you see, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: I saw Ryan, Crash, Matau and the Dazzlings. Matau T. Monkey:voice Did you say our names, Evil Ryan? Ryan purks up Bertram T. Monkey: Huh?to see Ryan, Crash, Matau and the Dazzlings(not illutions) Ryan F-Freeman: Good to be back. Sorry Thomas couldn't make it though. Evil Ryan: RYAN!!Ryan I'm so excited to see you again! Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Evil me. But sorry Thomas couldn't come. Matau T. Monkey: I hope the boy versions of the Dazzlings are not here. Bertram T. Monkey: They aren't. But where's Thomas. Matau T. Monkey: I think he busy with something, Bertarm. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. Ryan F-Freeman: Alvin. I hope that the Mezmerizers won't take our spotlight. Alvin: They aren't here. Simon: The Mezmerizers? Alvin: Sirens from Equestria, Simon. Crash Bandicoot: They are also the boy versions of the Dazzlings. Simon: Oh. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll show you what they look like.his magic to make holographic projections of the Mezmerizers Simon: Wow! Alvin: They look good. What are their names? Ryan F-Freeman: Allegro Mesmerize, Sonant Midnight and Anthem Flare. Simon: Wow! I know what they have, Ryan. You and the Dazzlings wear pendants while those three boys wear earrings. Adagio Dazzle: We know. Ryan F-Freeman: Right, Adagio. If those three boys are competing in the Friendship Games that would be fun. Aria Blaze: I hope so. Crash Bandicoot: Like the Dazzlings, the Mezmerizers are known to sing from time to time. look knowingly at each other Evil Ryan: Crash. The Mezmerizers sing all the time. and Sonata look knowingly at each other Ryan F-Freeman: Sure they do, Evil me. Aria Blaze: Do your thing, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Ok. It's how they get people to do what they want. Adagio Dazzle: Nicely said. Ryan F-Freeman: Bravo, Sonata. Look. It's Timothy. Sunset Shimmer: Ruff. Matau T. Monkey: Huh? Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I had to be here. He's my boyfriend. Ryan F-Freeman: Who, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Timothy. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh him. At least we came here but Thomas is busy with something. Sunset Shimmer: Probably dealing with a time-travel loop. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. Timothy is writing a letter to Thomas. Timothy: There finished. Ryan F-Freeman: You mind if I have a read, Timothy? Timothy: Sure. hands Ryan his book Ryan F-Freeman:throat Dear, OpThomas Prime. Adagio Dazzle: Yeah? Matau T. Monkey: Just let Master Ryan read what's on Timothy's book ok, Adagio. Adagio Dazzle: I was just wondering what it says next. Ryan F-Freeman: You can have a look with me, Adagio. Adagio Dazzle: Thanks. sits next to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Still haven't heard back from you yet. Timothy: Yes, Ryan. But I'm so glad to see my three friends again. Sonata Dusk: Aw! Aria Blaze: That's nice, Tim.Timothy Timothy: I know. Adagio Dazzle: You think it have something to do with the other Thomas, Tim? Timothy: I'm not sure. Matau T. Monkey: You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: True. Ryan F-Freeman: What did you transform into, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: A Transformer. Matau T. Monkey: You turned into a raging demonic robo-monkey, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: True. Timothy: When Thomas and his friends use the magic of Friendship it blasted the Dark Spark off your chest. mouths "Shut up!" Matau T. Monkey: You still think we're still brothers, Bertram? nods Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan